elmos_world_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Were Back!
The Larry the Cucumber Comedy Roast is a special. In it, the cast and crew of VeggieTales tell jokes about Larry. Featuring Steve McKenzie as Pot Roast and also features guest stars from past episodes like Si Robertson, Terry Crews, Kellie Pickler, Wayne Brady, Melinda Doolittle, Rebecca St. James, Jaci Velasquez and Delilah. Today is George’s lucky day—St. Patrick’s Day is here! George loves a celebration, and St. Patrick’s Day means plenty o’ music, dancing, and feasting fun! He dresses up in his festive finest, looks for leprechauns, and learns some Irish dance steps. But can George make it to the parade without causing any trouble? See if his lucky four-leaf clover will come through. Halloween is here, and Curious George is getting ready for the big night. There are so many costumes to try on, treats to share, and games to play! George has so much Halloween fun picking out the perfect pumpkin, decorating his house, and celebrating with his friends that he’s not sure he’s ready for the day to end. Follow the little monkey through his fun-filled day with this book of poems. Happy Halloween, Curious George is a sweet treat to help Curious George fans of all ages get in the Halloween spirit. There’s nothing like waiting for something special and magical to happen. Today George is waiting for a parade to start! But before it does, this little monkey manages to find—and make—plenty of mischief. When the fun gets a little out of control, George must save the parade . . . but will it mean he misses a spectacular end to the day? Each spread features a short poem and the fun tabbed pages are perfect for little fingers! It is the eighth night of Hanukkah, and George and his friends have gathered for a celebration. They light the menorah, spin the dreidel, make latkes, and learn the importance of mitzvah! In this tabbed board book, youngsters will even find a tasty latke recipe and instructions for constructing a dreidel, with rules for play. A festive foil-stamped cover makes this a fine holiday gift for fans of Curious George. Today is Thanksgiving and George is so excited! He loves everything about the holiday—from the parade with music, jugglers, and big balloons to the delicious turkey shared with family and friends. But even on Thanksgiving the curious little monkey manages to stir up some trouble! Follow George through his Thanksgiving adventures with the short poems in this board book. The fun, tabbed pages are perfect for little fingers! Through rhyming text, this shaped board book captures some of the best features of the parade, as seen through the eyes of a child. Min becomes "The Queen Of Make-Believe" and Michael, Shawn, and Tina are the castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur"), later making him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. When Michael finds some boxes, Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help the kids bring the robot to life. As the kids struggle to find a head for the robot, Barney asks Michael to recite the "Anything String" poem, which shows that even simple things can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, Michael reveals that it was him inside the robot. While the rain still pours, Michael comes up with the idea of putting on a parade to make the rain stop. This plan works, and soon the sky is clear once more. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Barney teaches Baby Bop the concept of rhythm, when Barney and his friends begin to start their own Marching Band parade. It's Earth Day and everyone's trying to get ready for the celebration in the park. Ben is wasting paper for his costume for the paper and Barney encourages Tracy and him to help the others clean up the park and remove the trash (including Ben's paper scraps). The kids meet Maya, a friend of Barney's and the person in charge of the parade, who explains how she believes plant seeds are "the seeds of the future." Baby Bop, BJ, and Mr. Copeland, a construction worker, meet up with Barney and the kids and discuss plans for a new playground, which involve a beloved tree in the park being cut down. Tracy explains that there's a bird nest in the tree, but BJ is unconcered about the bird losing its home. Barney tells the dinos and the kids about the Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree and how there's only one left in the world. Using the , the group travels to the rainforest jungle and meet Mother Nature (who looks like Maya, coincidentally). Throughout the journey, Barney and his friends learn about the animals and plants that the rainforest jungle has to offer. They meet up with Riff and he joins in the quest for the Higgledy Piggeldy Pear Tree. When most of the gang finally find the tree, BJ attempts to get the pear, despite Tracy's warning, and breaks the tree. BJ is panicked and is unsure what he should do. When Barney and Mother Nature find out about the tree, Mother Nature is really sad about it. However, she says that planting the pear, which contains a seed, will grow another Higgeldy Piggledy Pear Tree. Barney and the others help plant the pear in order to bring the tree back. BJ learns that anyone can save the earth, no matter how small the contribution. Having learned his lesson, he helps the others convince Mr. Copeland not to build the playground where the park's tree is and they suggest an open spot across the pond will be better suited for the project. Having saved the tree, the celebration can begin, almost. Tracy suggests using a chip bag to finish Ben's costume for the parade. The parade begins with everyone celebrating our planet, explaining how "everyday is Earth Day". On a road trip to their Grandparents' farm, Abby and her friend Marcella are content playing with a stuffed Barney doll, while Cody believes "kids stuff." At the farm house, Cody takes Barney from the girls and hides him in the shower, where he comes to life. Barney tries to convince Cody that it was his imagination that made him real, but fails to do so. Instead he points out that real dinosaurs don't laugh or talk or laugh- there aren't any real dinosaurs anymore! Cody plays a trick for Barney to disappear, because he doesn't believe in him. For revenge, Barney reappears because he believes in Cody. Wishing to do something no one's done before, an egg shoots down from the sky into the barn. The next day, Barney, Abby Cadabby and Marcella went to have fun on the farm and Cody steps in cow poop all over his new shoes. They find the egg in the barn and the first ring lit up. While going to ask Abby and Cody's grandparents about the egg, Barney heard Baby Fig and went up to check on him. Cody finds Barney in the baby's room and they take the egg to , the local bird lady. They learn it's a dream maker and they have to return the egg before all five of its colored rings light up. Cody loses the egg by knocking it out a passage way and it lands on a bird seed truck. The chase is on! From a parade with a marching band and a visit to Chez Snobbe, a fancy restaurant, to a circus, the kids and Barney are on a persuit for the egg. When a juggler sends it flying, the kids lose all hope of finding it, but Barney tells them to not give up. After learning it ended up on a balloon, the group imagines (with the help of the audience) flying on an airplane made out of a log. Barney's friend, the Collector, has the egg as a ballast (to keep the balloon steady), but after some convincing, he drops it and Abby catches it just in time. Back on the farm, the egg hatches in the barn, revealing a koala-like creature, named Twinken. He shows Abby's dream (to be a jockey and win a horse race) to everyone. Cody apologizes to Barney for being mean to him and admits he thinks he's cool. Barney accepts his apology and tells Cody he thinks he's cool too and the two share a hug. Twinken then shows Barney's dream : "a special time, a special place and sharing it with the people he loves," which leads Barney and the rest of the cast to sing "I Love You." Baby Bop gets sleepy, which prompts BJ to decide that they're ready to go home. The film ends with Barney turning back into a doll with Twinken sitting right next to him, as the two of them wink. Sesame Street Songs #Do Your Ears Hang Low #We're Here Because We're Here #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy #Michael Finnigan #No, No, Yes, Yes #Once an Austrian #Grasshopper #John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt #Little Green Frog #Frog Round #Down by the Bay Cast *Kevin Clash as Elmo *B.D. Wong as Hadra *Steve Carell as Chugalong *Elsie Fisher as Cubby *Ashley Jensen as Tusky *Elizabeth Daily as Princess Eilonwy *Brittany Murphy as Wendy *Nicole Kidman as Alice *Anna Faris as Melody Mouse *Dan Aykroyd as Hum Bear *America Ferrera as Singaling *Kristen Wiig as Warbly *Beth Behrs as Snoodle *Bonnie Hunt as Doodle *Billy Crystal as Little Bunny Foo Foo *Noah Johnston as Little Boy Blue *Jim Cummings as The Ringmaster *Charlie Day as Punchinello *Jacob Tremblay as Oliver *Kristen Schaal as Jenny *Pierre Coffin as Simon *Nickolai Stoilov as Jerry *Steve Coogan as Pantouf *Moises Arias as Giboulééé *Kristen Wiig as Kabotine *Miranda Cosgrove as Tournesol *Chris Renaud as Russ Category:Sesame Street